


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 13
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho





	小哭包

86.  
樱井忙放下酒盏去推，沉沉的，没动静。

他喊了声“阿智”，依旧无应，搡了下大野的肩，对方肩膀一栽，露出酡红潮热、十足醺然的一张小脸，上面浓妆重彩的，好像有人泼了胭脂水上去，眼窝、眉骨、鼻尖、脸颊全是厚抹的红。

“大野、大野，大野智！”樱井顿时慌神，连名带姓地叫，可惜无用，他把人扶起来，拍脸，触手是惊人的烫，大野整个人像块火烧团子，软绵绵立不住，直往他身上摊。

樱井瞥了一眼桌上的清荷醉，心道，这酒真不算烈，普通女子均可浅尝，平常男儿更可豪饮，但大野只一杯下肚，却醉得不成样子。

酒量这样的人樱井还是第一次见，一瞬顾不得其他，把大野扛起来放在肩头，转头撩起雅室的帘子。

恰逢老板路过，手里端着两个盘子，小指又勾着两壶酒，见到樱井的刹那，这些全部都丢给了身旁的店小二。

老板一拍手，道：“我就知道！”

他挡在面前，樱井眉头拧得老高，语气不甚耐烦，道：“知道什么？”

老板退后几步，仔细觑樱井，“小哥不是本地人吧。”

樱井低应了一声，把手环紧些。肩上的小东西软归软，也是难得的乖顺听话，但终究无意识，总有下滑跌落的趋势。他并不想寒暄。

老板却不懂他心思，又道：“果然！所以你一定不知道一句话吧。”

樱井眉头拧得要躜出火来，任人都能看出这位客官下一秒就要动怒，老板却不以为意，自顾自道：“「鹭都一杯倒」，说的就是小哥你肩上扛的这位。”

鹭都一杯倒？

老板又道：“正是。这位客官来过我店里几次，几乎每次都让我记忆深刻，更确切说是让我心惊胆战。酒量奇差无比不说，酒品又…”

话没说完，樱井便急着打断，“你知道他不能喝？那刚刚为何不拦着，还许他喝酒？”

老板道：“我是知道啊，可是小哥你有所不知，鹭都一杯倒每次喝完次日必定记忆全失，全然不知，自己做过什么再一问他，那就是摇头、摆手、再抵赖。”

樱井听得直怔，突然肩头一沉，大野醒了过来。

老板见状往后退了两步，惊道：“开始了、他开始了！”

樱井一头雾水，把人扶正，“开始什么？”

“小哥，你可知道刚那句还有下文？”

樱井自然不知，老板又道：“鹭都一杯倒，醉酒三重奏！”

何意？

老板解释起来，“这第一重奏便是哭，他会从天上的明月哭到地上的霜，世间万物但凡出现眼前的，他都要哭上一番。”

果不其然，樱井肩头传来啜泣。

他忙把人放下，再一看，大野脸都哭花了，五官打成结，乱七八糟，涕泪齐飞。

嘴里还念念有词，“月亮…为何、为何如此疏远…枝芽…又是为何如此贪春……窗柩因何如此束缚…清酒、清酒怎能如此谄媚于人…”

樱井一惊，他自诩了解大野，但此刻伤心悯怀的大野，他从未曾见过，也不知大野的脑袋瓜里是怎么冒出这般跃出循规、常人不会思忖的疑问。

樱井心烦意乱地哄，平日里只需几言好话，大野便乖乖止住眼泪。

再不济，樱井粗喝几声，大野也能老实。

可现在不一样，大野是醉酒，寻常法子不管用，樱井好话赖话都说尽了，嘴皮子快磨破，大野也不见停，反而见缝插针，捕捉樱井话中之词，为他新一轮的哭腔添枝加叶。

就比如樱井刚伸手替他拂泪，哄道：“不哭了好不好，阿智乖，晚上不弄你了。”他便高啼一声“长夜为何如此漫长，屁股为何总是…肿痛！”

声之嘶、力之竭，恨不得全天下都知道他俩发生过什么。

樱井脸色顿时转阴，飞快堵住大野的嘴，回头大骂老板：“别扯这些没用的，他之前喝多的时候都有什么招数可以治他，速速讲与我！”

老板道，这才到哪儿，嗐，就像你这样捂住嘴就好了。

樱井刚想点头，大拇指蓦然传来刺痛——

是大野张大嘴，一口咬住了他。

老板却一副了然于胸的表情，“此乃第二重奏。”

又道：“进入第二重奏，他便作疯，瞧着蛮萧条的身板，力气倒是不小。喏，看见我们店那个戏台没有？西南角有个豁口，就是他踹的，一脚下去，木板掀起来，里面木头都跟着碎，让我怎么修，没得修！还有那个、那个镇店的桃木桌，花重金淘来的，他喝醉一个哭拳就给我砸坏了，凹  
了个坑，让我怎么补，没得补！”

樱井听得木然，手里亦挣脱不得，小东西硬是不松口，抱着樱井的手掌就开始牙根发劲儿，樱井只得粗声粗气地哄他。

他凑近大野，声音打在大野颈后，忱忱灼灼裹起他的耳朵，话语间夹杂的热气顺着耳道灌入身体深处。

“阿智松口，要是咬坏了，以后怎么玩你？”

大野被烫得哆嗦，往前躲了躲，好像真听明白了似的，眼神依旧虚着，但真把樱井的指头吐出来了。但也没扔，两只手抱着，全神贯注地盯。

樱井随他去，伸手拂他的背，从肩胛到后腰，一寸寸把人捋顺了，这是奖励。又挑眉递过眼神，叫老板继续说。

老板咽咽口水，道：“所以我方才问小哥，你可否抱起他，便是此意。你若是抱起他，把人扣牢了，不许其挣扎，那多半也相安无事。你看看，我这考虑甚是周全啊，见小哥你力大无穷又与他亲密无间，我自然是放心让他喝啊，总归有你呢，不是？”

樱井略一点头，这边大野却突然头一低，张开濡湿潮润、挂满泪珠的小嘴，啵得一口，又把樱井的指头叼住了。

老板大叫：“小哥当心，他要咬你！”

樱井自然更先感觉到，可大野手劲奇大，硬是把他的手指钉在原处，然后做了一个史无前例、惊世骇俗的举动。

只见他双手稳稳抱住樱井的手掌，嘴唇含住樱井的拇指，接着，上下吞吐起来。

唇角脱离拇指端部露出一截湿意，他还伸出舌尖缠卷、舔舐，玩够了再把这根拇指含回去，吮吸着指根发出吞咽的声音。

不仅如此，大野还含糊不清地乱哼：“公子、公子，怎么还不…变大？”

樱井额头顿时青筋暴起，在老板有所反应之前，倏然拂袖将这个动作遮住，转过头脸色难看得可以，咬牙切齿地问：“接着说，第三重奏呢！”

老板惊得嘴都合不拢，两只手也不知该放哪里，在空中抓了半天，强装镇定，结结巴巴道：“第、第、第三重奏……”

两人的关系扑所迷离、无法细思，他狠喘了几口气，才能平静道：“这第三重奏乃是传闻，因为过往到了第二重奏，我们家店小二就吓得赶紧叫人去了。他家不远，不多时几个家丁接踵而至，七绑八绑总能把人拖回去。所以我还没见过，但据传闻，第三重奏更上一层楼，威力无穷，无人  
能抵。”

后面絮絮叨叨全是废话，樱井懒得听，一言不发扣了大野的下巴，把湿漉漉、快要舔出花的手指卸出来，低声交耳说了句“一会儿再给你吃。”，接着把人抱在怀里，攥紧了，绕过老板，大步流星朝楼上去了。

87.  
到了楼上，樱井双臂抱稳人，用脚分别踹开定好的两间房。

房间宽敞干净，床桌凳柜俱全，中间放了个圆桶，里面盛了冰块，趋热用的，丝丝冒着凉气。

樱井念着大野醉酒会发汗，后半夜肯定闹着热，就把人抱进冰块稍满、冷气更足的那间。

把脖子上紧环着的手臂解下来，在唇边吻了吻，安放回大野身体两侧，樱井动作很轻，替他脱了靴子，把脚放进被窝里。

被子至少得盖到肚子以上，这点倒是折腾了樱井不少时间。大野醺醺昏迷，意识不清，但是脚上力气倒是足，身体也硬邦邦的，不服管教。刚拢好的被子，人家一脚就给蹬开了。

樱井忍着气给他塞回去，鹭都天热，夜晚无风，被大野这一闹，他身上湿的像浸了水，刚想倒口茶给自己喝，杯盏还没送到嘴边，床那处咚得一声——

大野又把被踹开了。

露出白嫩嫩、脆生生、挑衅一般的小腿肚。

樱井举起手想擂他，终是松了劲儿，在大野腿肚上胡乱地揉揉，又提起来，顺着腿根摸了把，占尽了便宜，最后才把那条腿重新塞回被褥里。

力气略重，带了几分火气。

大野撅起嘴咂咂唇，似是察觉到樱井的恼，果真没再乱动了。

只是这把清酒煨过的小脸，红通通，跟烙过似的，晶莹的汗珠儿顺着额尖直往下蜿蜒，倒生出一丝分外可怜的意味。

樱井瞧着瞧着，气竟顺了些。他觉得大野这人很怪，总能惹恼他，也总能把他的火降下来，但可能最怪的是他自己，总要为了莫名的理由生气。

索性不去想，樱井把被子折下来点，起身出了房门。

这个时辰客人都在大堂里饮花酒、赏曲戏，小厮们也在楼下忙活，他于楼上转了几圈，寻不到人。

遂顺着楼梯下，唤住一个小厮。

樱井从宽袖里拿出碎银先赏给小厮，小厮立刻站定，把盘碟放于一旁，提起围布擦干净汗，毕恭毕敬道：“爷，您有什么吩咐，尽管说。”

樱井道：“打两桶水，要温的。再拣两块新帕子，涤湿了拧干净。对了，还要再沏一壶醒酒茶，要功效上好的。一并给我带来。”

小厮连声道好，一溜烟去备了。

樱井就站在人来人往的大堂里，倚在廊柱边，靠过去那里肩胛骨有点硌，于是侧身去看。

那柱上有个坑，一拳大小，细觑能看见旁边几个字，忽大忽小却笔锋端正，写着“莫挡我路”。

樱井忍俊不禁，好像知道是谁写的了。

这边小厮动作奇快，把他刚要的那些东西都置办好了，见樱井杵在原地，抹把汗道：“爷，您不用在这受累，小的给你拿到房里去。”

樱井摆手，道：“不用。”他伸手去触帕子的温度，不热不凉，刚刚好，他眉间的皱舒展了些，又提起茶壶，掀了盖查里面的几味草，一一数着，末了问，可有薄荷？

小厮见樱井模样俊朗，仪态大方，想必是哪家大户的有钱少爷，于是笑道，“爷您真懂。不过店里今儿没有，小的就给你放了瓣白菊，也是一样的。”

樱井点头，又低首仔细去看。

小厮忍不住打趣：“爷这么仔细，楼上睡得可是您的小娘子？”

樱井没抬头，嗯了一声。

小厮又道：“新婚吧，这么宠。”

樱井瞧他一眼，脸不红心不跳，“过门快一年了。”

88.  
两人正聊着，楼梯口传来一声颤。

“翔君……”

软的、绵的、能把人骨头酥化了。

樱井忙抬头去看，见大野不知何时起来了，衣冠端正、腰带紧扎，连发带都好端端绑在头上。

脸仍是有些微红，看不大出醉意，扶着楼梯一节节下来，又叫了几声，“翔君…翔君……”

樱井下腹涌起一阵阵紧，攥紧拳头，面色如常扬首道：“我在。”

大野大抵是听见樱井的声音了，后几步步履有点飘，摇晃地迈空了最后一阶。

樱井张开手去接，把他自然地带到怀里，低声问：“你怎么跑出来了？不是要你在楼上乖乖等我吗？”

大野眼角含着泪，像是受了不少委屈，主动把手伸出来，去摸樱井的脸，不住地流连，最后停在樱井的脖子上。

他委屈巴巴道：“你不在。我找不到你了。”

89.  
这位醉客说话断断续续、黏黏腻腻的，小厮站在一旁几乎听不清，细瞧他的动作，更是不雅正、不端庄，可站在一旁雅正又端庄的那位并不嫌弃他，还在底下揽护醉客的腰，仿佛他是什么珍宝玉器，怕摔、怕碰似的。

有钱少爷声音温柔，又富磁性，任由醉客摸着他的脖子，也不恼，低声解释：“我去给你拿解酒物了，刚走这么一小会儿，就离不开我了？”

后面的小厮没细听，放下那些东西，腿脚飞快地就走了。

他本想再问的，如今也不用了。想必那位就是有钱少爷刚过门的小娘子吧。


End file.
